Katsa
by StephanieSong
Summary: These chapters entail the story of Katsa after the death of King Leck. A sequel after all has settled. But all has not settled, which you will see in these next chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.
1. Chapter 1

The morning was bright. I let the rhythm of the horses hooves hitting the gravel relax me. I let my mind wander.

I could not imagine the face of King Randa when I return to his Castle. I could not imagine what he would say to me. I could only comfort this thought with the sound of Raffin's horse behind me.

And the thought of returning to Po, being with him once again.

The news spread, it was easy to tell for no one looked at me as a criminal -- but a hero. They smiled as I passed them on my horse, and were able to meet my eyes. It was a pleasure, not to hate myself. To know that I was not a killer.

For others to know that as well, was wonderful.

Po told me, before I left, that Monsea was running smoothly with Bitterblue as Queen. All have already gained the knowledge of her sweetness, and took a liking to her instantly.

"Katsa!' I turned to look at Raffin. He was grinning. "Look!" and he pointed forwards, shouting over the horses stampling hooves.

I turned back around and saw what Raffin had pointed out.

The Castle.

Somewhere in there, the servants dished food for Randa. Somewhere in there, Gideon sat back awaiting for the day I take him back.

Somewhere in there, I will be in just minutes.

I kept my shoulders back and pulled the horses reins, urging it to run faster. If Po were here, he would have told me to slow down, he would have worried for my horse.

But Po wasn't here, so I would make my horse hurry. I only wanted to get this over with. To confront Randa, instead of hide in his shadows.

There was no turning back.

I rode on.

When Raffin and I reached the Castle, we slid off our horse. Raffin ushered two servants to carry the horses off, and tie them away.

"What are you going to tell him?" Raffin asked as the servants left.

"I don't know quite yet. I am just going to have to make it up as I go along. I'm assured he has already heard the news of King Lecks death." I sighed. "I believe he is expecting me to arrive."

Raffin nodded as we opened the door and walked in.

It was the same as it has ever been.

We walked down the long halls, making our way to Randa's throne, where he sat. The gaurds, the servants, all let out gasps only someone with my hearing could hear, as we walked past.

Was it so strange of me to come back? Was I to stay away from Randa forever, and hide for the rest of my life?

No, I must talk to him. I had to face him.

"Well," Raffin said slowly. "Here we are. This is where we depart, you must go alone now."

I nodded. "Thank you, Raffin."

He sighed. "Of course, Lady Katsa. Remember," he added. "be brave." He turned and walked away.

I stood at the front of Randa's door. I took a breath, and pushed the heavy doors open.

There sat, Randa, his usually seat, lips parted and staring shockingly at me.

I smirked. "Pleasure to see you again."


	2. Chapter 2

He only stared at me.

Stared through me.

Though my heart was beating rapidly, I kept a cool smirk on my face and held eye contact. I refused to give in.

"Why have you returned? You told me that you were leaving." He roared.

"Yes, and I did leave. But I am sure you have already heard of my adventure."

He nodded, and suddenly smiled. A sly smile. "You said you would not kill. You did not like it, am I wrong? Yet you killed, again. And a king." He laughed.

I felt my anger rising, like a cup too full. I was about to blow up, but I could not give in.

I had to finish.

I unclenched my fists that I did not notice were clenched, and relaxed my jaw. I exhaled. "King Randa, Uncle, I did not come here to fight with you. And," I added hastily. "I am sure you and I both know who would win that fight anyways. I came here to be at peace with you. In your Kingdom, is my home. All my friends. I only want to be welcomed here."

He placed his fingers on his chin and puckered his lips. "You betrayed me."

I nodded. "I do not believe that is a reason to shun me. I am free. I had the choice." I took another deep breath.

"You betrayed me, I am your king. You betrayed me." He roared.

I winced. It was bubbling over. "I am not your property!" I shouted. "I am nobodies property!"

"Oh?" He spoke calmly. "Not even Prince Greenling?" he chuckled. "The news has traveled fast, Lady Katsa."

I gritted my teeth. I looked at the guards standing silently at the corners of his room. I looked at the men with arrows aimed for my neck up above. How easily could I steal the guards swords, dodge the arrows, and kill the king. How easily I could kill again.

"I am no ones property." I repeated. "I am not hear to befriend you. I ask permission to your Kingdom, and if not granted, it will not stop me from returning. I am here now, and I will be here again. With or without your blessing. King Randa."

He stared at me as his jaw loosened. "You are not to place a foot in my throne room," he finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded.

"Then get out." He spat.

I sighed. Out of relief, and anger.

I turned and walked, not looking back.

"So you just walked out?" Raffin asked.

"Yes. Was I not suppose to?"

"No, Katsa. I must tell you," He paused in thought. "That was very strong of you. Not to become dangerous, not to let your rage get the better of you. Since you have been gone, you really mastered your grace."

I looked up at him now. We sat in his study; the first place I checked for him after I left King Randa's throne room. In the dim light, you could barely see his eyes. They were casted with the shadows of his eyelashes.

"Do you really think so?" I whispered.

He smiled lightly. "Of course, Lady Katsa. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

I sighed. "I am going to have to leave soon. To travel to Bitterblue's kingdom to teach."

He nodded. "I know, Katsa. And when you come back here to teach, I will be here."

His smiled brought stinging tears to my eyes. I did not want to leave Raffin again.

Not again, not ever.

"Katsa," He smiled gently. "Go. Have fun. Tell Po I said hello, and come back to visit."

I nodded.

I turned away to the door before I let my tears make an appearance. I ran down the hall, ignoring the stares of those around me.

But then, a rough hand grasped my shoulder, stopping me mid-strife. I gasped and turned around.

It was Giddon.

His eyes were hard but he was grinning. "You are back?" His voice was just as rough as his hand that just fell to his side.

"Yes, but I was just leaving." I told him.

He sighed. "Katsa, what happened?"

I cocked my head to the side. "whatever do you mean, Lord Giddon?"

"You killed a king," He whispered. "And you are... you are.." He searched for a word. "You are in love, with Prince Greenling." He puckered his face in disgust.

I turned my stare to ice. "You," I hissed. "Do not need to hate Po for your own sorrow. I do not love you, nor was I ever in love with you. And now you hate Po and I for that only reason." My volume rose, and I was shouting by my last word.

He looked at me in shock, but quickly regained his composure and his face returned to a hard stone.

He gave me one last glare before he turned and stalked down the hall.

I let out a breathe, and began running once again.

When I reached Bitterblue's kingdom, I was greeted with wide smiles and bows.

Here, I was a hero. I only hoped i had wiped the tear streaks off my cheeks that no one would notice.

It was a long ride here, but well worth it. I could not wait to see Bitterblue again. Her kingdom seemed to be working pleasantly, just like Po had told me.

Po.

I dismissed the thought quickly, as for it brought a hallow feeling to my stomach.

I took a breath, and urged my horse to move faster.

When I reached Bitterblues castle, A servant was already awaiting e to hand my horse to him to put away.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I hand him my horse reins. He only nelt down and bowed, before walking away.

The air was fresh, and blew rapidly on my face, blowing my growing hair into my eyes.

I decided to let it grow out. To return it to its long self. Since I had no reason to hide anymore, I did not see why not. I would be spending most of my days to come in dresses at Po's castle anyways.

I shook the thought away, again, and grasped my stomach as I walked up the steps.

When I reached the door, I raised my fist to knock, but the door flew open and my fist flew into someone's hands. who stood on the other side of the door way.

I raised my eyes and gasped.

It was Po.


End file.
